Benedict Point
Benedict Point is a train station in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Gaptooth Ridge and Río Bravo regions respectively, in the New Austin territory. It is a small, minor settlement and is primarily a train station for the Southwestern Railroad Company. Background Red Dead Redemption At this location, the Irish mission "Man is Born Unto Trouble" begins, a large portion of the Seth Briars mission "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" takes place, and the Nigel West Dickens mission "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" ends. The Stranger side-mission "Funny Man" begins here. Also, the player can find Silas Spatchcock, one of the subjects of the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action", in this location. Most of the time, Benedict Point is quiet and the residents go about their business. The settlement has a sheriff and a horse stable with small homes around the main station. From here, the trains arrive from Armadillo to the northwest and continues south crossing the San Luis River into Mexico. In a small area surrounded by a wooden fence behind the train station are three wooden crosses. Sometimes, Treasure Hunters gang members will ride on the main road beside the train station, dragging a civilian behind them, and firing their guns. Outlaws to the End It is a featured location in the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "The Escape". Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, a train guarded by the U.S. Military is stationed here and Marston must find a way to board it and ride it into Mexico as part of the mission "American Imperialism". In the mission "A Cure for Most of What Ails You", Marston meets Nigel West Dickens here and receives the Blunderbuss. This is also the location of Willis Lassiter, the sixth missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Persons Side-missions. Amenities Red Dead Redemption 2 *Post Office Red Dead Redemption *Stagecoach *Newspaper Vendor *Telegraph Office Notes :The following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *In the southeast of the station is a cabin; under the bunk bed is a lockbox containing crackers. *To the southwest, across the border into Gaptooth Ridge and across the railroad tracks, is a dilapidated cabin. On a shelf inside is Aged Pirate Rum. Trivia *A part of the Southwestern Railroad Company is located here and at MacFarlane's Ranch, while the main part of the company is located at Armadillo. *There is a trio of wooden graves located behind the stables. *There appears to be a makeshift canteen behind the station, although the typical facilities of in-game cantinas/saloons, such as Poker, Blackjack and Liar's Dice are not available. *A blacksmith can be found south of the railway station in Benedict Point, boasting an uncanny resemblance to Robert E., a commonly recurring character of the 1990's western TV series, Dr. Quinn. *Hector can be encountered here in Red Dead Online. *In Red Dead Redemption, Benedict Point is located in Gaptooth Ridge. In Red Dead Redemption 2, it is in Río Bravo instead. Gallery File:Benedictpointrdr2.jpg Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Completing the mission "American Imperialism" and rescuing the missing person at this location contribute toward the following Achievement/Trophy: ---- Related Content fr:Benedict Point es:Benedict Point de:Benedict Point Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Redemption II Locations